nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Positive Power-Ups
Positive Power-Ups are a new variants of Power-Ups introduced in Lament of the Dead. They offer a bonus or completely beneficial effect to the current power-ups. The only way they can be differentiated from normal power-ups is the bright light illuminating from each power-up. They are the complete opposite of Negative Power-Ups. Positive Power-Ups returned in Outside Influence, and are unlocked by killing a Zombie near Ebon. How to Obtain *'Lament of the Dead': they are offered randomly. *'Shinin no meiyo': Appear at the same chance rate, but appear to be miniscule due to Negative's upgrade. *'Paraphony': By activating the Hourglass of Twilight, or by weakening Asphyxondra to 10% health. The former is easier than the latter. Power-Ups Insta-Kill All attacks made during Insta-Kill will kill a Zombie nearby too. This helps prevent 'pimp slapping'/'double hitting' greatly. Last 30 seconds. Double Points All points earned are quadrupled, and then give a 25% bonus over the next ten seconds. Weapons such as the RPK, HK21 and Commando will, in theory, grant unlimited points. Lasts 30 seconds. Nuke All Zombies die as in a normal nuke, but the players are also awarded a Random Perk. Enigma CANNOT be obtained this way. Awards 800 points, 3200 with Double Points and an additional 800 points over 10 seconds. Carpenter Repairs all barricades, aswell as preventing Zombies from coming through walls, the floor or ceilings for a round. Awards 400 points, 1600 with Double Points and an additional 400 points over 10 seconds. Max Ammo Grants players ammo, including the clip and resets any cooldowns on perks currently activated. Fire Sale The Mystery Box is free, and all Wall Weapons become free aswell. Perks are reduced to 100 points. Lasts 20 seconds. Bonfire Sale The Pack-A-Punch, Perk-A-Punch, Slash-A-Throat and Frag-A-Splosion machine all are effected by Bonfire Sale. It now lasts 40 seconds. Death Machine The Death Machine is now insta-kill no matter what round it is on, but gives the same amount of points as if it wasn't insta-kill. Lasts 20 seconds. Random Perk Bottle Grants two random perks, usually ones that reflect eachover (for example, PhD Flopper and Juggernog). Enigma, again, cannot be obtained this way. Lava Sale All Wonder Weapons are now Wonder-Punched, as the Wonder-Punch machine is no longer availible. Random Attachment Crate Awards two Random Attachments, again usually ones that reflect eachover (such as ACOG Scope and Dual Mags). Wonder Sale All boxes award Wonder Weapons at half the price (1500). Suction Wind Failing to escape the black hole will grant the players a 'Time Loop' which persists until they are downed. Time Loop grants the players with all of their perks and will bring them back to their feet when an attack which would otherwise kill them is sucessful. Random Death Machine It now lasts 20 seconds, and now has a cosmetic effect of looking similair to the L-1 FE Binder. A Universe Splintered All power-ups from Dawn of a new Dusk appear in AUS, but Positive Power-Ups appear in all of it's maps aswell as it's unique power-ups. Kryll's Dawn Where every Zombie dies, the ink remains, allowing the Kryll to come down and kill any Zombie(s) that passes through it. It awards 50 points per kill. The cloud lasts 30 seconds. Kritzkrieg If a Zombie is shot by a non-Wonder Weapon, aswell as damaging the original Zombie, the damage is duplicated and shared equally among nearby Zombies. The visual effect is that of a red lightning bolt spreading to the other Zombies. True Eye Zombies will begin shaking their heads, falling over/collapsing, running away or even die from head explosion when in sight of a player, the effect is extended to 30 seconds rather than the weaker effect which lasted 20.